the_truth_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Second Carnar War
This kids, is why you make sure your enemies will never come back... Beginning The Carnars , at the end of the first war, saw defeat as a possibility. So they sent a few of their kind to stasis, and modified them... And as the War ended, they woke up the clones. And bred them along with themselves. When their armies where at a fearable and bearly hidable numbers they struck at the human empire, crippling it. then they re-took their homeworld. And they continued their course of retaking their empire's territory... History The Carnars starting invading, and pecking at the human remains... trying to stamp them out... and they also went after the races that benefited them most. ? was recalled to duty and he fought the war with quite inhuman bravery... he fought the battle... but this time, there where new varients, and they where mostly targeting him... The Carnars weren't alone in this war, The Vampire Lords, made the leviathans. To Conquer the universe, they followed the carnar's path, but they hated the carnars themselves. The Leviathans where stronger, faster, more efficient, but no where near the same numbers. A tyrant also rose up, identified as skorm, lord of wizards and vampires. The Legion also formed from human-alien hybrids. As the war raged on, the Leviathans where at a stalemate with the carnars, as where the humans, legion, and other aliens. The Stalemate bored skorm. He Betrayed the Leviathans, nearly destroying their species.. Joining instead the legion, making the legion corrupt. The Legion split into 2 factions from rebellion... the carnars took advantage of this, and struck the legion, the ones that where not with skorm... forcing the human empire to defend it as they where allies. The Dark Legion was also attacked... but skorm led them to mostly victory... the Dark Legion was closing in, cornering the good legion, the carnars in the area, and the human empire had to defend its borders. The Legion held out, struck and downed skorm, killing him. But Sadly he returned when the last remnants of the dark legion reincarnated him, he led them for a while longer, then betrayed the dark legion, destroying every last one of them. He was going to manipulate the human empire but they denied his request and infact nearly downed him. Then a creature above gods was released form a legion prison, working together with humans they re-trapped the Being, but not without losses, it identified itself as the Dark God... Skorm was the one who ended it, but he too had nearly died. Skorm ran off to the carnar empire. Skorm led the carnars now. he led them the longest, They devastated the human empire... With the Legion after him, and losing... The Old Cultists of skorm where rising up again, destroying the legion base by base... The Legion pulled back, a last stand... and they defended until the last legion died. The Dark Legion struck then at the carnars and skorm for betrayal, and humans aswell. Then Skorm, nearing carnar victory, Betrayed them and nearly took out half of their massive race. Skorm was after power. And he nearly reached godhood... But ? slayed skorm... And As the war was beginning to end... The Carnars where losing now, they focused everything they had at ? desprately... And managed to kill him... but it was too late... The human fleet descended and exterminated the carnars. Only the untouched unused clones of the common carnars where left... The War was over... Category:War Category:Carnar Category:NeedsMoreCats... :3